


The Spider and the Hawke

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: After Hours by Varric Tethras [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Giant spider - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Other, Promptfic, Vore, crackfic, massively cursed, minor Hawke/Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: The Spider and the HawkeBy Varric Tethrasan after hours special from the Author of Swords and Shields - 5 scarves specialsThis is from a prompt from Rin again, who constantly inspires me in many ways, but this is a really really bad way. She wanted Hawke banging Nightmare to death - so yeah. ^_-





	The Spider and the Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yummychii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/gifts).

> I am really sorry

The rift had closed behind the heroic roguish Hawke, trapping them in the Fade to save their companions from having to die in a most horrific manner. The Hawke balanced on the balls of their feet, rocking slowly as they shifted their daggers in a menacing manner as the spider stalked slowly closer, its gaping maw dripping white sticky fluid onto the green dusty floor, whilst it’s tendrils danced threatening an unhappy ending for the hero.

Hawke took a step forward, eyes glinting dangerously as Nightmare lingered, oozing as it stared down at the human who had caused it so much pain earlier.

“It seems even you will die Hawke, all alone, with no one who loves you, how does that make you feel,” it hissed and slithered the words that made Hawke only more resolute, muscles straining ready to pounce, a tiny Hawke staring up at it’s giant prey.

Nightmare blinked its many eyes, a slow undulation, its maw clattering as the pool of white sticky fluid only grew, starting to spread to Hawkes feet, gluing them to the ground, Hawke cursing as they were unable to move, forcing them to strip out of their clothes so they could get out of their boots and springing back out of reach of the sticky goo as naked as the day they were born, their shaft semi hard from the exhilaration that comes from dancing with death, whilst their nipples could cut glass from the damp chill of the fade.

“If I am to die here, then so will you!” Hawke called out defiantly waving their daggers at Nightmares bulging furry body.

“What with Hawke, I only see three daggers, five if you count those pathetic excuses for breasts you seem to be bouncing as if that will tempt me, perhaps if they were as big as your pretty, sexy, dangerous and well endowed pirate admiral friend, then I might have been tempted to let you go, but I will make you pay.”

Hawke knew that they didn’t compare to their lusty friend in the chest area, but what they lacked in bosom they made up for in shaft, and as Nightmare had mentioned Isabela they had sprung a full on erection, that brushed their well honed midriff, leaving it oozing their own special goo making it glisten in the green light.

“I know I am not as wonderful and sexy as Isabela but she taught me a few things that I will be happy to share with you.” They waved their daggers at Nightmare menacingly, before launching up at it’s back, only to be captured between it’s long segmented legs, held with the delicacy of a lover as more of the sticky ooze was dripped over Hawkes naked body, immediately igniting it with a deep lusty heat that spread from their toes all the way through their body, even causing them to drip in return from both sets of lips, as their hot hard heavy shafted bobbed dangerously, dripping onto Hawkes cheek as they were turned upside down by Nightmare.

“I do love my meal to be well basted, and it seems you are basting nicely,” it chuckled darkly as it’s tendrils started to brush along Hawkes naked body, smearing the ooze into their skin, paying special attention to Hawkes many orifices, forcing Hawke to moan as their special places were stroked.

“I will not submit to you Nightmare, I am stronger than that!”

“Hawke you are nothing but a wanton slut squirming on my legs like a feast for me to devour.” It stroked a much smaller leg up and across Hawkes midriff, scraping across their breasts, scratching at their nipples forcing Hawke to buck at the sensation.

“Curse you you beast, you can take my dignity but you will never take my life.” They exchanged glances at the way that came out with a Starkhaven accent.

“I think you will find Hawke, that I will do both, I can see you wanting to be penetrated by me, look at you buck and squirm like a fish on my hook.” It pulled Hawke closer to it’s tendrils that draped completely covering, whilst another smaller leg nudged between Hawkes thighs that were dripping not only with Nightmare’s special goo but also Hawkes own juices, tapping like a knocker until Hawke spread their legs wider, against their will, letting it penetrate them.

“You will find me a guh-” Nightmare slid a tendril over Hawkes face, cutting off their mouth as it tendril bagged, causing Hawke to splutter even more so. Nightmare became too aroused to do anything more than slowly slide it’s leg in and out, it’s foot gently rippled so that it stimulated all of Hawke’s inner channel making them spasm and spurt out in a massive orgasm.

Nightmare then started lapping at the juices, comparing the two flavours from Hawkes shaft and from Hawkes channel, and moaning at the taste. While Nightmare was distracted, and Hawke was able to think as he’d removed the legs from penetrating, Hawke was able to launch forward into Nightmares maw, being swallowed whole, squirming down its throat, being squeezed in a hot wet embrace, the sticky juices burning Hawke into a mass of sexual urges as Hawke started to carve at its insides with their daggers, all of Hawkes daggers, thrusting as much with their groin as with their hands until they ended up in the belly of the beast, swimming in the Nightmares most intimate of liquids.

It was unable to do anything but dance in rage, causing Hawke to jostle, the waves of liquid covering them completely, until there was nothing but hot aching mess of daggers punching its way out and through Nightmares bulging stomach.

The mighty spider was no more, as Hawke came pouring out through a large hole that they had formed, like a child being born but instead of blood, white sticky oozing goo.

Hawke was as victorious as they had warned the beast, and humped against it’s still twitching leg, orgasming again in a form of dominance, before tapping on their sending crystal and sending word through to the anxiously waiting Fenris who had been pestering the Inquisitor to open the rift back up to save his mate.

“It’s done, the demon is dead, it’s time, and I realise, I’m going home.” 

#### Fan notes 

Varric - thank you again for writing this, I mean it was a bit weak at the start, and why did you keep referring to Hawke as they? Also like what was with the break in character?  
Rivaini - you wanted Hawke fucking Nightmare - I did, like I need to scrub not only my hands but my whole body and soul after this. Hawke can never know, Rivaini promise me.  
Varric - come on chesty, this is just between us two. I did like the bit where Hawke fucked Nightmare in the stomach from inside - nice touch  
Rivaini - never again, no more. I owe you nothing  
Varric - yeah if you don’t want me to share this with Hawke I want my werehawke/werewolf fic  
Rivaini - and then you’ll hold that over my head, when does this stop?  
Varric - look I’ll show you how this fic could have gone  
Rivaini - I’ll do one more, but I swear if I see this lurking around Skyhold like I did with the last one. I’m pretty sure Cole was subjected to it, he started to ask questions about things.  
Varric - you are an old fussbag, someone has to teach the boy  
Rivaini - Tentacle sex is not a first step into sex, if it was then all of the Randy Dowager recomendations would be about tentacle sex  
Varric - do you happen to know how to get on the board?

**Author's Note:**

> I am still really sorry


End file.
